Drunken Promises and Answered Prayers
by NeverTheFollower
Summary: As long as Eb and Drake have known each other they've been best friends.They've always been in trouble.Always the playboys of the school.Some things never change.But after a drunken slurred 'I love you' everything will change for these two.
1. Smurfs And Knights With Smoking Habbits

_**DRAKE:**_

"Gothcha bitch!" I yelled as I hit Eb in the chest with a paintball.

"Oh, you'll pay for that Jones!" Eb yelled as he shot one at Drake. Just then Punk came into the room.

"Would ya'll take those stupid things outside?" just as she said that I ducked and a paintball hit her right in the face. The room got really quiet as Me and Eb waited for Punk to explode.

Then I yelled at the top of his lungs "Run!" Me and Eb took off running as a small table hit Eb in the back. He fell to the floor and held his chest, breathing oddly.

"Go on without me, man. I was meant to die alone."

"No! I can't live without you!" I flung himself over Eb and pretended to sob. We always did stupid shit like this. It never meant anything. Punk looked at us like we were on crack.

"I sware I'm adopted." We both smiled at her and laughed loudly getting cramps in our sides.

Eb smiles at me "She looked like a damn smurf."

I smile my classic smile "Yeah, but don't let her hear that she'd kill you in cruel and painful ways."

"You don't gotta tell me. I'm the one that had to sleep outside last night because I said her make-up made her look dead."

If only I could tell him...but I can't. If he even thought I felt that way...my thoughts got interrupted by Punk screaming from the kitchen, or maybe it was Meshrew. Their screams both sound feminine to me. I don't like Mesh very much. Eb and I went in there. _What a nice ass...okay I really need to quit thinkin' about stuff like that. _When we went into the kitchen I saw what Punk was screaming about. Apparently Meshrew dropped her golden ring down the sink.

"I'm sorry Punk! It was an accident!"

"I don't fucking care! Get it!"

"What?"

"Go get it!" Punk screams and shoves him towards the sink.

"Punk, leave Meshrew alone." Eb said tiredly.

"Yeah let us take care of him." I smiles wickedly at Meshrew. I just love to beat him.

"Exactly how are you going to be _taking care_ of him?" Eb says and raises an eyebrow.

"How I took care of your momma last night." I said smirking at him.

Eb rolled his eyes and pulled up his sleeve. "Let me get this damn thing out before princess Punk breaks out in hives."

"Yeah, be your sister's knight in greasy hair 'cause I sure ain't gonna be," I said going back into the living room. I felt a cigarette hit me on the back of the neck. I smiled back at him in spite of myself.

_A/N: _

_Yes, these are the same characters as in Winding Roads to Nowhere but it is a completely different senerio. Anything that happens in Winding Roads HAS NOT happened in here unless it has been written in this fanfic._

_Over and out, bitch! _


	2. Condoms In Odd Places

_**EBONY.**_

"Don't talk about a playa's hair." I said glaring at him as I stuck my hand down the sink.

"Wrong drain bud," Drake said walkin over to me. "That's the garbage disposal." I snatch my hand out of the drain right before Drake turns on the garbage disposal. I hit him hard in the head.

"If you got my hand cut off I would cut off something of yours." He just smiles that grin of his.

"Yeah, sure man. You just wanna see it."

"Not much to see." I mumble and stick my hand in the right drain.

"More than you." Drake said as he watched "Did you get it yet?"

"I think so..." I say as I pull something out of the drain. "It's a fucking condom!" I fling it to the ground. "There is a condom in the sink!"

Drake looks at it, "Oh yeah, now I remember where that came from." He looks at Punk with his trademark smile, "What, I was drunk!"

"Even when I'm drunk I remember to put the condoms in the garbage..or in your jacket pockets." I say kicking the rather disturbing item in question across the room.

"I thought it was the garbage disposal." He shrugs. "Did ya'll hear about that party at Jack's house tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm going though."

"Aww come on I don't wanna go by myself!" He says with a puppy face. I hate that face. It's irresistable. Even to someone like me.

"You know I can't stand Shane and you know he's gonna be there 'casue he's always shoved up Jack's ass."

Drake he rolls his eyes "Just please come."

"Fine, ya little bitch. I know you're lost without me." I say pulling the ring out of the sink. "Yes! Found it!"

Punk smiles and snatches it out of my hand. "Mine!" she yells and held it to her, leaving the room.

"Well the party's in 20 minutes we better leave now if we wanna get any booze."

"Which I know you can't live without."

"Like you're any better," he says smiling.

I just shook my head. I didn't feel like lieing to him. "Who's drivin'?"

"I call shotgun!" he yells running to the car and hanging his head out like a dog.

I got in the car and rolled the windows up just to mess with him.

Drake rolled it back down glaring at me the whole time. A little while after we got to the party Drake was as drunk as hell. I saw him stumbling towards me and waited for him.

"Hey man! Guess what?"

"What?"

He smiles at me funny "I love you Eb."


	3. Confessions of a Lovesick Teen

_**DRAKE.**_

I just smiled at him unaware that I'd just spilled my biggest secret that I'd hid since we were ten years old.

"You...you what?"

"I love you man," I said. It was like I was watching myself destroying my whole life, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Like...in a...more than friend way?"

"Totally man I've been in love with you since we were ten years old," I said looking into his eyes for some kind of reaction.

"I uh I think I should go"

"Eb wait," I said sounding like a helpless child. Why can't I shut up!?!

Eb turns back and looks at him, "What? What else could you possibly tell me at this point in time?" he said impatiently.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at my feet as my whole world crashed around me.

"Yeah me too." he said as he walked out of the room taking my sanity and my broken heart with him.


	4. Sorry Is A Hollow Word

**_EBONY._**

I walked through the crowded room shoving past my so called friends. All I wanted was to get out of there as fast as I could. I could still hear his voice in my head 'I love you man, I've loved you since I was ten'. How could he love me? How could he possibly love me after some of the things I've done to him?

"Eb wait!" I heard someone yell through a choked sob behind me. I was debating on whether or not to turn around. I already knew who it was. He stopped right behind me trying to hold back tears. Poor guy, alcohol makes him real emotional.

"Eb I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I'm really sorry." I could see the pain in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. They are shined over from tears. I wanted to make them reflect happiness back at me like usual. I hated seeing him like this.

"I-it's ok man." I say trying to make him feel better. I knew he probably wouldn't be crying if he was sober but still...

"You're not mad?" He said sounding a little suprised. His big blue eyes seemed to brighten a touch.

"No, I'm not mad."

"Then why'd you run off like that?" Why did I? Why couldn't I just stay there and talk it out. He didn't mean it. He's drunk. He didn't mean any of it.

"I dunno man I mean that kinda caught me off guard"

"Yeah I guess I can see that...are you leaving?" he said trying to wipe away the tears so I or anyone else for that matter wouldn't see the them.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No I was just askin'."

"Then I'll stay."I smiled slightly at him. He reurned the favor.

"Okay...I bet I could beat you in shooters."

"I bet you couldn't."

"Bring it on bitch," he says smiling. I followed him to a table as he grabbed a bottle of vodka. He was my best friend. No intoxicated mumble of an I love you is going to change that.


	5. My Baby Named Soft Lips

**_EBONY:_**

I woke up the next day in someone's bed. Not a very good one either. My back was killing me. I looked around the room half conscious. It was one of the guest rooms at Jack's house. I had my arm around someone...or something. I almost didn't want to see who it was. Everything in me stopped and froze when I saw who it was. Drake was laying in my arms sound asleep.

My mind slowly rebooted and went into over-drive trying to remember the night before, slightly afraid to. The recollection came to me all bundled up together, making them almost incoherent. When I finally decoded them my mind was filled with narcotic-induced moans and thrusts and cries of pleasure and pain. Then I realized I was still inside of him. I didn't know if there even was a way to fix this rather...sticky situation without waking him up. But strangely it did seem to match perfectly with my morning hard-on.

I just wanted to go back. To completely rewind everything. I played shooters with a guy that said he loved me. I shouldn't be surprised. My stupidity was my cost me another bit of the little sanity my psychopathic parents gave me. Now here I am with the most gorgeous creature on the face of this earth in my arms. I found it so hard to be upset.

His eyelids flicker open and he yawns. "Where the hell am I?" He looks at me and smiles tiredly "What are you doin' here?"

"Very disturbing things."

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes."

"My ass hurts," he says waking up more.

I want to kill him. I want to stab him in the forehead. I still smiled non the less.

He got really quiet "I just remembered what happened last night," he looks at me. I expected disgust. I expected him cussing and pushing me off the bed. I expected anything but what I got. His big blue eyes were completely calm. I'm never going to figure him out.

"I think we should check into rehab. We defiantly have a problem."

"And what's our problem?"

"We are apparent alcoholics and rather confused little boys."

"I'm not confused I'm bi and in love with my best friend." He's bisexual. Great. And apparently he wasn't lying last night. He loves me. He's bi and he loves me. I need prescription drugs. When I don't say anything he starts to look worried and nervous. He won't look at me. There he goes being self-conscious. He's always been self-conscious. Nobody knows but me. Everyone thought he was completely confident the way he walked the halls but they weren't on the phone all those night when he called me crying about anything and everything. I knew everything about him...or so I thought.

I sighed and grabbed his chin. I made him look me in the eyes. I didn't want our whole friendship to end because of some fling. "Don't be that way, Drake. Don't shut me out."

"I thought you'd be mad." He was quiet then his eyes snap open like he just realized something "You're hard aren't you?"

I smile at him "Like a rock."

He smiles back "Ha-ha you have a mornin' hard-on...what'cha gonna do about it?"

"I dunno." I said honestly. The last thing that was on my mind was how I was going to get rid of my hard-on. Maybe I really should get my priorities in order.

"Well you better think of somethin'," he kisses my collar bone and looks up at me questioningly. It felt good when he kissed me. I felt disgusting and dirty even thinking it but it was the truth. This truth thing is really screwing me up lately. And before the other half of my brain that hates this whole scenario caught up to me...I kissed Drake on his lips.

I never knew a boys lips could be that soft. And I never knew I would want to kiss anybody constantly, but I did. I didn't even care about breathing. I would let my lungs collapse before I pulled away from him. He opened his mouth slightly, inviting me in and wrapped his arms around me, moaning softly into my mouth. God, I was crazy about him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth but tried as hard as I could not to completely shove it down his throat. I always hated it when girls did that to me. I slid my arms around his waist and rested them on his lower back. He was warm to the touch. He pulled away when it felt like my lungs would explode. I'm sure he felt the same the way he was panting.

"That was amazing," he says looking up at me, eyes shining. He smiles shyly when he whisper into the crook of my neck, "It was everything I thought it would be...more actually."

I kissed the top of his had. I kept my arms around him. I honestly think if I break contact with him I might go insane, or fall to the floor crying, or possibly both. I pull him closer to me. I want to say something. I want to say something wonderful and witty and sensitive and sweet. I want to say something that would make him scream 'I love you so much Ebony Jonathan Wolf!' ,well, maybe not using my full name but you get the picture. I want to say something perfect.

"I think we should go home."

...Why?!?! Why must I ruin everything?!? Why must I ruin every good thing in my life!?!? I'm going to fucking die alone if I keep this up!

He looks at me confused and a little hurt "Uh ok." He gets up and starts getting dressed. I held my head in my hands. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I just did that. I want to yell 'Drake get back in this damn bed and kiss me!' I want to do lots of things, but I can't. I can't do anything. I messed up. I had to pay for it. He looks at me and crawled back on the bed with his boxers on.

"Are you okay?"

I lifted my head up "Yeah." I planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm okay." He positions himself onto my lap.

"Are you sure you wanna go home?"

"I..." No. No I don't! I want to stay here and do things to you that my parents would shoot me for. The fucking homophobes. I want to be with you for forever even if does have to be on this God awful mattress "Someone will probably come in here soon. We should really go home before someone finds out. I know you don't want that..."

"No, no. It's okay," Drake says looking slightly embarrassed. "So where do you wanna go?"

"What day is it?"

"Saturday, why?"

"Can you hand me my jeans? 'Cause ya know you're kinda on me."

"Uh, yeah sorry 'bout that." Drake slides off of my lap and looks around the room for my pants. After a few minutes he comes and takes his place on my lap again holding my pants. "Here."

I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket and flipped it open. "Sixty-three missed calls. Thirty-seven from Punk, Twenty-four from Mom, one form Kenny, and one from Punk's little friend that's currently stalking me." I read off in a monotone. "I've gotta call these freaks before they blow up my phone."

"Right now?" Drake says. He is giving me puppy eyes. I don't think he means it but he is.

"No." I say quietly and close my phone. Damn those eyes! "Get off of me. I need to get dressed. It's cold."

Drake climbs off of me and sits on the bed staring up at me like a little child as I get dressed. I just want to hold him in my arms so tight. I never want to let him go.


	6. In Sickness And In Health

**_DRAKE._**

I smiled at him. I couldn't believe my luck. I had the man of my dreams in my bed, well not my bed but a bed, with me! Okay, I really need to quit that. It makes me sound like a girl. I just stared at him; I couldn't believe that we were together. Wait, were we? He never said that... "Eb um this may sound stupid but uh does this mean you like me back?" I said afraid of his answer.

Eb pulls his shirt over his head and shakes his head around making his hair stick up then fall into place perfectly. He looked me in the eye. "Yes. I think it does mean I like you. Don't sound too thrilled."

I smiled, relieved. "Sorry I just wanted to make sure." I got up and followed him to the door. "So what are you doin' today?"

He pulls his jacket on and shoves his hands in his pocket. "I don't know."

"Me neither," I grab my jacket. "Well we gotta think of somethin' to do." I smile at him "Preferably together."

"Well first I think you need to put some pants on and maybe the shirt."

"You ruin all my fun," I smile as I get dressed. When I look back up from pulling my shoes on the door was open and Eb was gone. He wasn't far because I could hear his footsteps going down the hall towards the stairs. I followed him down the steps watching to see where he was going. I could see him opening the front door and leaned in the door frame. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a liter.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I said pretending to be annoyed. I love it when he's mad. He glared up at me with the cigarette hanging from his lips. He took a long drag and let the smoke out in my direction.

"You were saying?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was saying you're the most stubborn person I've ever met."

"Thank you." He says looking outside at people walking by.

"Who are you waitin' on?"

"I'm waiting on you to get over here."

"And why is that?" I say smirking.

He shrugged and blew a smoke ring. Show-off.

"You have way too much time on your hands if you know how to do that," I said even though I was slightly jealous that I couldn't.

He smirks and the light hit his eyes. "Don't be jealous." I couldn't help but smile. The light hitting his eyes contrasted with the darkness of his hair that softly framed his face. It oozed sex appeal onto the beige carpet.

"I love you so much," I said sounding like a lovesick teen.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"No not really I think I'm the only one and I must be crazy," I said flicking my hair and smiled at him.

He casually flipped me the bird and put his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. "You can just stand there looking special, but I'm gone."

"Where to?" I really didn't want him to leave yet but I couldn't say that. He'd think I was a weak.

"Home. I've got the hang over from hell and I just smoked on an empty stomach so I'm gonna be barfing soon no doubt." He says pushing his hair back out of his face. In the brief moments before his hair fell back down into his eyes I could see how sick he actually looks.

"Dude are you sure you're ok? Maybe you need a doctor?"

"Uh-huh. I'm fine. I just gotta get home..." he said pulling his sleeves up in the fourty-seven degree weather. "So damn dizzy." he mumbled to himself closing his eyes and leaning his head on the wall. I know I wasn't supposed to hear.

"Eb come on you need a doctor," I said pleading with him.

"No I don't. It's just...a hang-over." He said and started out the door toward the car. "Come on or I'm leaving ya."

"Alright but I'm drivin'," I said getting into the driver's side. He got in the passenger's side and put his feet on the dashboard. I drove him home. There was an awkward silence in the car the whole time. When I pull into his driveway he pulls himself up in the seat and opens the door.

"I'll see ya later? I said almost like a question.

"I'm not skipping town." He said and got out of the car and walked up to the door. I started backing up but as soon as I did he ran up to the car. I rolled down my window and he stuck his head in "I forgot something." he says smiling

"Wha..." before I can even finish the word he presses his lips against mine. I smiled and turned a light shade of pink. "Do you want me to stay you don't looks so good?"

"You don't gotta." He said in his usual slang way. I never understood how he could say things like that but always pronounce his 'g's on the end of 'ing'.

"Do you mind if I do?" I said trying not to sound to clingy.

"I'm probably going to go to sleep, but whatever. Come on if you want to." I go in the house and turn on the game "You still feel like you're about to barf?" I say not taking my eyes off the T.V. until I notice how quiet it is. I look up and see Eb scaling the stairs up to his room. I follow him, "Eb are you okay?"

"I'm gonna go lay down." he mumbles almost incoherently. I go up to his room and sit on the bed by him, "Babe you need anything?"

"Not really." he says throwing off random articles of clothing until he was in nothing but jeans. He lays down on his bed, back facing me at first, but he soon tossed and turned a little and ended up facing me. It was weird seeing him curled up in bed like that. His cheeks were getting a little red from fever. I had the strangest to urge to kiss him all over. He always seems to do weird things to me.

He was asleep before I knew it.


	7. Nothing Ever Seems To Come Out Right

_**EBONY.**_

...color was fading back in. Everything seemed to jump in and out of focus. My pherifrial vision was not even in existance. I was used to it. I was half way blind. Sometimes everything just goes black or white and sometimes when I get into fights I can still see but everything looks red. Sometimes I go color blind. These things last for a few seconds to a few minutes to a few days. Nobody knew but my family and I was keeping it that way. That and the fact that I was born on a leap year. Last year I had my birthday for the fourth time. I've been on this earth for 17 years but have had my birthday 4 times. So technically I'm 4 and 1/4th. Not the most proudest thing in my life.

I could see a little now. It was still a little fuzzy but it was okay. I'll live. By the time I'm in my mid thirties I'll be completley blind. (When I was young my head was busted open from being hit reatedly with a hammer the end that you pull the nail out with. My Uncle was never the stable type.) I doubt I'll even make it to that age so I'm not too worried. I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face. Why the hell am I not wearing clothes? Maybe I was hot...now I'm fucking freezing. My black boxers weren't exactly the warmest thing in the world.I pull on random items of clothing that were lying on the floor.I can hear voices off in the distance. I looked in the mirror. I don't look too hangover-esq...except for the dark circles.

"...think Eb's up yet?" I heard over the other voices.

"Nah. Probably not. You know he's a bum." I heard a male voice say. Then there was laughter. Who the hell?!?!?!? My Father hasn't been in this house for months. He's in New York working and only comes home a few weeks of the summer. I came down the stairs quietly and into the kitchen completley unnoticed. Drake was sitting at the table with my brother my sister and my mother eating pizza with that fucked up grin on his face. I hate him. I don't know why but right now...I hate him. I want to kill him. I want to see him bleed.

"Bum huh?" I say cooly as my hair falls in my face.

"Eb!" Punk yells and smiles at me. She may wear more black than a preist but her personality is bright pink usually (sometimes she doesn't take her meds thinking she's better but she's not better and everytime she doesn't something bad always happens.)

"Hello dear sister. Hello dear mother. Hey Meshrew."

Punk, Mom, and Drake all started laughing and Meshrew glared at me. He was a lot like me, nobody thought so but me. Probably because he's scrawny and short and didn't have too many friends or gilrs chasing after him. I didn't know why...he wasn't that bad looking. He was kind of a pretty boy and it didnt help when he started wearing eyeliner. Drake smiled at me, "bout time you got up sleepin beauty."

"I know you were lost without me.Everyone is."

"Ha!" Punk yelled then smiled sheepishly "Did I say that out loud?"

Everyone nodded then started laughing again. Look at them. They look so happy. Like everything is alright. Like I'm not going completley insane behind my emotionless face!

"You hungrey, hun?" My mom asked. "We saved you some pizza."

"Naw, it's alright. I'm not hungrey."

Everyone gasped. Are they always this annoying?

"You know something, Eb?" Punk said looking at me with her chin proped up on her chin.

"What?" I tried not to sound _too_ 'I really don't want to be here right now.' or 'I think I'd rather have insects nawing off my flesh than be in your presence'. I really did love my sister, more than anything but sometimes a guy just needs some fucking quiet time.

"You have a pretty boy face with a sexy boy body."

"I can't eat anymore." Meshrew said looking disgusted and throwing his pizza back in the box it came from.

"Why the hell are you looking at your brother like that?"

"I'm not!"

"Are so! You're such a freak! Lookin' at ya brother like that." Drake said smiling and pinting at my pouting sister.

"How the hell can you come into someone's house, eat their food, then insult them? Just because that's how things work in your house doesn't mean that's what goes on here." I snap at Drake. What the hell am I saying?

"Huh? What did I do?" He says looking at me confused.

"Just get the hell out!"

"What?!"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I never cuss in front of my mother and here I am screaming at what she thinks is my best friend. Things can be so difficult. Drake got up and left, slamming the door behind him. I ran to the door and opened it and screamed random insults at him. I really have completly lost my mind. I wanted to run outside and go to him but there were two different actions that could take place

A. I beat the shit out of him.

B. I wrap him up and my arms and say 'I'm sorry' and hope that he forgives me.

...Neither one really worked for me. I slammed the door shut when he pulled out of our driveway and leaned against the door.

"What?" I say looking up at the sea of confused and concerened faces.

"Eb are you..." Don't say it. Please just don't say it. I've heard that all my life. 'Are you okay?' 'Are you okay?' if I hear 'Are you okay?' one more time I swear to God...

"I'm going to bed." I say cutting my mother off as I stomp up the stairs.

Why am I so damn angry all the time?


	8. All I Need Is A Person To Call My Own

**_DRAKE:_**

I drove away in fear of what would happen if I didn't. I didn't understand what had just happened. I was messing around with punk like I had since I was seven and Eb just lost it. I sighed. I was so damn confused.

It was later that night and I was liein' in my bed. I forgot how cold it was sleeping alone. I missed Eb by me, with his arms tight around my waist. I knew it was only one night that we were togother but still...I miss and I can't sleep. All I can think about is Eb and how he freaked on me. I mean I've seen him like that before but still...never to me. I picked up my phone and called. I half-hoped Punk would answer and half-hoped nobobdy would.

" 'Ello my sweet little love child." The phone said to me. It was a girl and I was sure their mother wouldn't speak to me like that so...

"Hey Punk." I was quiet. I wasn't sure what to say. "So um whatcha doin'?"

"I'm watching The Departed and Billy is cussing people out. Oh, and I'm also hoping my brother hasn't completley lost it. Last time he came down stairs he was mummbeling something about how damn bright it was, started screaming at Meshrew for eating the topping off of some of the pizza, punched a hole in the wall, and then went back into his lair. So yeah...I think we've lost him."

"Oh." I was scared to do this. I knew I'd probably regret it. "Do you think I could talk to him?"

"You're funeral, babe." She said cooly. She sounded just like her brother."Oi! Eby-boo! Phone!" she yelled. I heard a muffled response in the background and knew it was him. "No I don't know who it is, am I supposed to know all the lame little trolls that call for you? Just pick up the phone!" Punk replied. I stood there waiting for whatever would come.

"Hello?" I said. It had gotten really quiet I didn't know if someone had died or what. Then I heard breathing on the other line.

"Hello." It came out cold and hard. It was a word that fell hard on top of me and suffocated me. All that from just one word...

"Uh hey Eb, it's me, Drake. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier."

"Why the hell are you calling me? Are you so stupid to actually call someone who is currently restraining from finding you and beating the life out of you." I couldn't help from cringing at the harshness of his voice just like I couldn't help but get pissed off.

"I don't know what the hell your mother fuckin' problem is but I'm sick of this shit. You're mad because I called your sister a freak just like I have been since I was seven. So you need to just get over yourself because everyone is tired of this bipolar bullshit you throw at everyone." Dear God what have I done. I've just condemned myself to death. I'm sure he's out looking for me right now. It was quiet for a long second.

When he spoke agiain his voice was quieter but it was much harsher. His words seemed to cut through me as he spoke. "The next time I see you I'm going to show you some bipolar bullshit, so if you value you're life you should stay the fuck away from me. And I fucking mean it Drake. I never want to see you're face again." It took everything I had not to just collapse on the floor. I thought he cared about me. I guess I was wrong but I had to do something.

"I-I'm sorry" I said trying not to let on how bad my voice was shaking. "I didn't mean it."

"Well I do. Good-bye Drake." He said. I was praying he was still there that I could say something...anything to make him take it back but all that was lost when the dial tone rang loud in my ear. Seven years. Seven years of keeping my secret. I finally let on and this is what happens. I went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed about ten Tylenol, enough to knock me out. I should've been smart. I shouldn't have ever told anyone especially living in this homophobic town. And now I've lost my best friend and the love of my life all because I let my heart get in the way.


	9. Red Was Always My Favorite Color

**_EBONY. _**

When I woke up the next morning for once in a long time I didn't just want to go back to sleep. I actually had a purpose. I had a mission. I had to prove a point.

The walk to Drake's went by faster than usual. My adrenaline was pumping like it always did before a fight. My eyesight was slipping in and out but it didn't matter. Everything would go red all too soon. I tried not to think of why I was doing this. I wanted to completely block that small detail out of my mind. I hate it when small things are so significant, like the blade in my back pocket.

When I came to his house I stopped before the door. I had to plan this out. I rang the doorbell as I tried to foresee all that would happen in my head. He opened the door in some jeans rubbing his eyes. "Hello?" he said trying to figure out who I was. The idiot wasn't even awake yet. I wasn't going to give him time to slam the door in my face...

I hit him as hard as I could in the jaw.

"Shit!" he stumbled backwards and nearly fell over holding his jaw. Then he looked up at me. "Eb? What the?" He was in a state of shock.

I pinned him to the wall and through gritted teeth I said "You are going to pay for what you did to me. I'm going to kill you." His eyes got wide but then went back to normal. He looked at me hopelessly.

"I love you and I just wanted you to love me back. I'm sorry" He looked me right in the eye. "Go ahead" He'd given up. I have to admit, it caught me off guard. I expected him to fight back, but he just stood limp in my grasp. But it didn't matter...he still did it. He still made me like this and he's gonna die.

I threw him to the floor and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. The air was knocked out of him. The face he made only made me want to do it again...so I did. I kicked him and punched him until I felt weak. Suddenly I remembered the blade in my back pocket and pulled it out. I was ending this now. As I flipped it open his eyes flicked up to meet mine. He looked so pathetic. His eyes looked dull and faded and weak. There was lines of blood dancing down his face from his mouth and a cut located right under his left eye...I fell to my knees beside him and took him in my arms. How could I do this to him?

His breathing started to get back to normal. He looked at me confused. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Shut up. Can you walk? No, just be quiet." I say picking him up. "You need to lie down..." I said even though I wasn't sure exactly what it was. He closed his eyes, leaned his head against me, and shut up. For once he actually listened to me...wow.

I carried him upstairs and sat him as gently as I could on his bed. He seemed to be coming back around, half-consciously, he grabbed my hand, "Stay with me?"

Whoa, I just beat the shit out of him and he still wants me to stay with him. I nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I didn't know what to do. To sit on the bed and pull him into my arms and comfort him, or to just sit on the floor and let him calm down himself, or if I should do anything. "I hate being alone." he smiled nervously and looked over at the empty side of the bed. I climbed over there and ran my hand through Drake's hair, pushing it back out of his face. He looked so helpless...so cute. Damnit...why the hell am I thinking this way?! What the hell has he done to me!?!

He wrapped his legs around mine, pulling himself closer to me and leaned his head against my chest. "I love you so much."

"How, Drake? How can you love me after all the things that I've done? I'm not just talking about this and last night. I've done some pretty bad shit to you for as long as I can remember. Why don't you hate me like a normal person would?"

He was quiet for a minute then looked up at me. "I don't know. I guess that's just how love works."

I smiled at him and my arms snaked around his waist. "Worthless thing, isn't it? All love ever does is get in the way."

He smiles and buried his head in my chest, "Maybe to you but my belief is that love is what makes life worth living."

"And that's why you're the submissive one."

"What, because I have a soul?"

"Yes. Souls are for bitches."

"Does that mean you don't love me?"

Here we go. I knew this was coming. "I don't use that word."

He looked up at me. "You tell Punk you love her."

"That's different."

"Why?'Cause she's your sister and I'm just some guy you sleep with?"

"No, because the last time I checked you were a boy and I am a boy and it just doesn't work that way." I snap at him pulling my arms away from him. He looked me right in the eye.

"Eb I love you okay and sometimes you act like you love me too but other times you don't. What's wrong?"

"I can't love you! I can't like a boy like that! I'm straight, damnit! But you...you've got me feeling all these things. You're changing me! That's why I came here! That's why I hurt you! Because you're changing me and I can't stop it!"

He just laid there staring up at me then sat up. "I'm goin' for a walk." He grabbed his jacket and limped out of the room.

Well here I am again. All alone. Feeling like everyone is mad at me. Why the hell did he ever even tell me? Things were going fine before any of this ever even happened...

But I do think I like this better.

* * *

_A/N_

_Hey everyone! Please leave a reveiw because it is starting to feel like we are writing for nothing. The more you reveiw the more we update!_


	10. Sacrifices And Bloody Switchblades

**_DRAKE_**

I didn't really know where I was going and I really didn't care. I just had to get out of there. I really don't think I've ever been this confused. Not even about admitting to myself that I was gay. I mean I love Eb. I love him more than anything and I really want to be with him. It's just... I don't wanna see him hurtin' like this.

Fuck, this mess is too confusing. I guess I knew what I had to do...I just really didn't want to do it. But when you love someone, I guess you have to make sacrifices. I took a deep breath and started back towards the house. Just then, I heard something from behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some of the guys from our last game that we beat and they didn't look very happy. "Hey fag!" one of them yelled out. That got me mad.

"What the fuck did you just call me!?!" I'm not really the type to scream to the world that I'm gay but I'm not going to let everyone walk all over me about it either. I spun around and stopped. These guys were serious. All three of them were holding blades at their sides and wearing wicked smiles.

"We called you a fag, cocksucker." A tall one with stitches up his arm said taking a step towards me. Oh hell, this probably wasn't going to end well.

"Wow guys that really hurt," I made a pained expression on my face. Okay now they really didn't look happy. "If you're gonna do somethin' then do it. Don't just stand around like a bunch of retards in Chuckie Cheese."

Damn my male pride! I'm going to die. Dear God help me, I'm going to die. They all charged me at once. Now I'm not usually a violent person and I didn't fight back when Eb attacked me (had my reasons) but I do know how to fight. You have to know how in this town.

I knew I couldn't win, but I was gonna be damned if I wasn't going to go down fightin'. It hurt. Oh fuck, did it hurt. I was punching blindly into the air. All I could think about was the piercing, paralyzing pain. Then I felt a sharp twinge in my back and I fell to my knees.

Then for some reason they all took off running. No wonder, a cop car was driving by. Finally some luck today. Maybe the whole world isn't against me. Well, not all of it. I could tell it was Tyler's, one of my best friends, dad. I stumbled over to the car.

"Mr. Wilson, you gotta help me," I struggled to say. Oh damn, I was hurt worse than I thought. I felt like I was gonna pass out. Things were spinning and colors were changing to black and white. I tried to hold onto consciousness long enough to open the car door.

"Alright Drake get in. We gotta get you to the hospital." I climbed in the back and laid down. The last thing I remembered is hearin' Mr. Wilson's sirens and seein' the lights blinking on the top of the car. Then it all faded to black.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Sorry for the tremendous wait! But we are planning on picking back up on this. Isn't it wonderful? Oh yes, it is._

_(other author here) someone's cocky aren't they? o yes they are_


	11. Cold Nights And Dying Hope

**_EBONY: _**

After about thirty minutes of waiting for Drake to come back my patience, or lack there of, got the best of me and I stormed out of the house.

I went up and down the streets of his neighborhood a few times before I headed toward the center of town. About the second time around there I realized I was shaking. I shrugged it off as the cold and pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders and lit up a cigarette to calm my nerves. Jesus Christ Drake, where the hell are you?

By the time I gave up the sun had set and my body ached dully. It felt like all my pain was radiating from the depth of my bones. The permanent chill that had sunk into my skin wasn't helping the situation either. I headed for my house hoping that maybe he would answer his phone.

I flung the door open to find Punk sitting on the couch with Doritos and strawberry ice cream.

"Where's Mom?" I asked knowing my mother drives herself mad trying to keep Punk from getting fat even though the girls metabolism runs a million miles a minute.

"Work." She said smirking. I roll my eyes and go towards the stairs to fall into a deep slumber.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" I heard her call from behind me.

This grabbed my attention. I turn around quickly, "Why would I be?"

"I just thought you'd be up there with Drake." My heart sank right then. All my hope seemed to burst into supernova genocide.

"Is Drake in the hospital? Tell me he's not in the hospital."

"You didn't know?"

"What do you mean I don't know? What happened?"

"Oh, uh, I think you should just go see him then."

I thought about sticking around and getting the information out of Punk but the thought of Drake lying alone in the hospital gave me a new burst of energy that sent me out the door.

I arrived at Saint Mary's at about 7 o'clock PM. I strutted into the ER and slammed my fist on the receptionist's desk.

She wasn't frightened like I thought she would be but then again she worked night at the ER. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I need to know what room Drake Jones is in."

"The stab wound victim?" She asked typing in something on her computer.

"T-the what?" I said. My throat suddenly dried out completely.

She didn't seem to notice. "Room 127. Third floor."

"Uh, thanks..." I mumbled looking around for an elevator. I spotted one and throw myself in at the last minute. This gets me a few dirty looks from others on the elevator. The stop on the second floor led us to skip up to the fourth then the fifth then back down to the first. By this time I felt myself on the verge of homicide. But luckily the doors opened up to reveal a big '2' plastered on the wall before I could do anything too rash.

I scan the different halls until I find 127. I place a shaking hand on the doorknob and squeeze my eyes shut before I push the door open.

As walked in my knees go weak. His whole chest was bandaged up and his face was scratched to hell and back. He even had one of those tubes shoved down his throat. He was unconscious. Even if he wasn't, I don't think he would see out of his left eye. It was almost swollen shut. I leaned hard against a wall to keep from tumbling under my own weight.

I pulled together the strength and went to stand beside his hospital bed. I ran my hand through his dried blood crusted hair. My stomach was doing clever gymnastic moves and bouncing of the sides of my ribs.

"Who the hell did this to you?" I asked not really expecting an answer but it was a question I wanted answered. Because I swear to God that revenge is going to be a bitch.

His eyes started twitching and he opened his right eye, "Eb is that you?"

"Yeah, Drake. It's me. But you need to go back to sleep, alright? I'll stay right here with you."

He blinked and looked kind of confused. "I'm sorry Eb. I'm so sorry." I could tell he was about to go fall back asleep.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything to be sorry about." I said taking his hand and applying light pressure.

He opened his mouth to say something but fell asleep before he could.

I placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled a chair up beside the bed. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Tubes And Needles Are The Devil Spawn

**_DRAKE:_**

Owwww. I woke up and damn did my head hurt and I could barely move. What the hell is in my mouth and where the hell am I!?! My head was jerkin' around the room till I saw Eb. Thank you finally someone I know. "Eb!" I tried to yell, didn't come out very clear though since I've got some stupid thing stuck in my mouth.

He was slumped down, sleeping. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up straight in his chair. "What's wrong?" he asked looking concerened while rubbing at his eyes. I pointed to the thing in my mouth with a 'WELL!?!' look on my face. Today was not my best day and I sure as _hell_ was not in a good mood.

He looked confused "What?"

I just glared, but then stopped. I didn't wanna make him think I was mad at him. "What happened?" Damn I hope he can understand me.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head no. Would I be asking what happened what happened if I remembered?

"You got jumped yesterday. You got stabbed." He said looking guilty not looking me in the eyes.

"Why do you look guilty? It's not like you did anything."

"I let you go out by yourself. And you wouldn't have left anyway if I wasn't acting like I was. Oh, and I still feel bad about beating you. So yeah I did something." That got me pretty damn mad but not at him I don't even know at what.

"First off I'm not a child. I can go out by myself and two you were just confused. It was my fault for pushing you to say it. About the beating thing don't worry about it."

"I'm still sorry." He says firmly. He always has to get his way. He stood up and he seemed to tower over my bed. He looked down at me and he's eyes were suddenly sad. They looked like the saddest, most miserable things I had every seen. I suddenly felt guilty, like I had done something to make him so depressed.

"I was so scared for you Drake. I was going out of my mind worrying that you wouldn't wake back up...I know you probably don't believe me but...I think I love you. No... I do. I love you Drake. I love you too much to put into words. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you but there's just no way. And I know I probably sound like some day time soap opera but..." he leaned in and put his lips on mine. He only kept them there a few seonds, leaving me lusting for more. "It's true." I just stared up at him, bewildered.

"I...you mean it?"

"I mean all of it." He leaned down to kiss me again when a nurse walked in. Then he looked akward and quickly sat in his seat.She didn't look fooled.

"Good Morning Drake. I'm glad you woke up." she said coming towards me. I squirmed.

She took my blood pressure and then looked down at me with a concerned look "Do you hurt?"

"Yes." I say. I wanted to scream 'NO FUCKING DUH!!' but that seemed a little rude.

"Hmmm. I thought you would." She says pulling a syringe out of nowhere.

"No shots." I hear Eb's voice say. He didn't yell or anything but something about it made it seem final. Like it was a law that no needles could ever pierce my flesh. I was mentally thanked him. I'm phobic about shots.

The nurse looked awkard. "Well I guess we could give him a pill."

"Thank you." I say even though this thing is making my throat rub raw.

She hussels out the room and I look over at Eb. He looks like he was just told he was termanilly ill. I remembered our favorite movie 'Remember the Titans' and thought I'd pull a Gary. Surely that'd put a smile on his face so I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him and tried to smile as best I could with this damn tube in my throat. He didn't really seem to get it. He caught it and looked at me confused. I sat there and looked at him like he was an idiot. "Pencil and paper?" I gargled because I sure as hell wasn't gonna try and talk the rest of the time I was in here like this.

He started running around trying to find either, yanking shelves out of the small dressers in the room. After a seond or two he flung a pencil at me and placed a pad of paper on my lap. He is so bipolar. I looked at him like he was crazy then just shrugged it off I really ought to be used to it by now. I wrote 'its from remeber the titans remember? gary threw it at the nurse?' I showed it to him smiling slightly, I really hated to see him like this.

He looked confused for a second then smiled real big. "Don't come in here!" He quoted almost exactly like the actual scene. I smiled back as best I could. He has the most beautiful smile, you just can't help but return it. 'so wut exactly happened 2 me?'

"I'm not sure. I wasn't there. But I'm pretty sure it was a gaybash." He said pulling at a loose fabric in the blanket I was under. I put my hand over his and tried to comfort him. His eyes shot up to mine even though his head didn't move.

"I just wanna know...why'd you leave? Did I make you mad or something?"

'No it's just...it's complicated. I wasn't expecting you to say you loved me but when you yelled and got mad I still felt hurt for some reason. But I knew I had no right to since I pushed you into saying that so I just needed some time to clear my head and let you cool down.'

"Oh..."he ran a finger over the veins in my hand, starring intently at my busted knuckles "I'm sorry about that." I just smiled warmly up at him 'When does this damn tube come out? I feel like I'm deep throating someone way too far down.'

He laughed pretty loud and even after he stopped was smiling pretty big. "Soon, I hope."

'are you gonna stay here tonight?' I wrote hopefully.

"If you want me too. There's nothing better to do."

'You can if you want' I wrote sheepishly. I still felt kinda awkward asking him to stay. I mean before I wouldn't have had a problem now it's different. I don't wanna be too clingy and DAMN I SOUND LIKE A WOMAN!

"Then I will." He said reaching up to push my bangs out of my eyes and stroke my face. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of his warmth against my skin. I could feel him lean in and kiss me gently and I could tell he was trying not to hurt me. And damn the hospital staff right in the middle of our little moment some nurse came in there.

"Drake Jones?" I simply grunted like some mentally challenged caveman in return. "You've stabalized a signifigant bit since you woke up and I know you must desperately want some of these things out of you so the doctors are going to come in here shortly, sedate you, and then remove the tube in your throat and maybe an IV I'm not quite sure on those." I nodded as two doctors came in there with a needle. I felt myself get paler. SHIT I HATE NEEDLES!

Eb wraped his hands around one of mine "This has to be done, honey. And I know you want that tube out so just hold on, alright? It'll be fine." He said in a soothing voice. I nodded curtly and tried to calm down. The doctors injected me and before I knew it I was out like a light still holding Eb's hand.

* * *

**_AN:_**

****

**_Oh Lord, here we go again. Let's try and make this happen! Please review! It will help TREMENDOUSLY!!_**

****

**_And for those spelling and grammar freaks...no this chapter hasn't been run through a spell check or anything so...I'm sorry. I'm just excited to post this!_**

**_Yey! Gay story!_**


End file.
